Blazing Night
by Orlaine24
Summary: She had no idea what lay beyond them but if the Doctor was in danger then nothing else mattered. She pulled the TARDIS doors open but immediately wished she hadn't. There standing in front of her was one of the most horrific things she had ever encountered. She didn't get to see it for too long though as something hard hit her on the head and her world dissolved into darkness...
1. Chapter 1

Clara was tired...not kinda tired...really, properly exhausted. It had been one of those days at Coal Hill and all she wanted to do was crash on her pillow and shut out reality, replacing it with a dream world or restfulness. As she turned the key in her frontdoor, however, she heard the familiar thurmming noise and realised he future did not involve sleep. Don't get her wrong she loved the travelling and the endless wonder that the universe provided but just once in a while she would love to stay in and watch a film...

"So where are we off to this time Doctor?" she asked, walking into her now, rather crowded living room. (The Police Box seemed to fill half her living space) The Doctor didn't respond and Clara looked up as she moved the coffw table to slide past. He wasn't there. Usually he'd be ranting and raving about some distant planet filled with endless adventure but this time there was only she pushed the TARDIS door open, presuming he was having one of his mystery phases and believed she was already on board.

When she entered the first thing she noticed was the quietness. The TARDIS always seemed to be making some odd sounds and the Doctor would mostly be talking. It unnerved her slightly as she made her way through the console room.

"Doctor come on I am not in the mood for this!" she shouted, hoping he would show himself soon but still there was no reply.

_Ok Clara, nothing to panic about he's just taking a joke to far because that's what he does,_ she thought to herself, not really convinced. The worry began to increase and she felt as though something bad had happened to him. There was no evidence of any struggle but then again how many times had they fought an enemy so cunning and clever that it wouldn't leave any signs. Clara took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She could hear him now listing of a number of idiotic reasons why she was jumping to the wrong conclusions. That made her feel slightly better if only for a moment.

She climbed the steps to the bookcase gradually getting more and more worried about the Doctor. He knew she would be terrified by now and would have appeared to calm her down. Just then the doors slammed shut and she felt the TARDIS take flight. She was thrown off her feet and thats when she noticed the motionless body of the Doctor beside her. He had a nasty gash to his forehead and appeared to be unconscious. She ran over to him desperately feeling for a pulse but had no idea what was normal with the binary nature of his anatomy. A thousand thoughts ran through her head at once and she was not able to process the full extent of problem that now lay before later there was another jerk and the TARDIS landed. Where..she had no idea but the Doctor needed help and that forced her down the steps towards the doors. She had no idea what lay beyond them but if te Doctor was in danger then nothing else mattered. She pulled them openbut immediately wished she hadn't. There standing in front of her was one of the most horrific things she had ever encountered. She didn't get to see it for too long though as something hard hit her on the head and her world dissolved into darkness...

**A/N: This is my first Doctor Who Fic so let me know whether to continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was sure he was in trouble. He could feel his hearts beating faster than they should and his brain was screaming at him to run. He couldn't let the enemy win but he was running out of options and fast. He needed to get to the TARDIS and make sense of the previous attack. There were people counting on him and he didn't want to let them down. Why had he not brought Clara? She would be really helpful right about now, giving him advice from a more human perspective. He ran his hand through his hair forcing himself to think clearly.

"Come on Doctor! You are not a complete pudding brain..." he said outloud to himself. He spotted the alien moving near to where he was currently hiding and held his breath. They seemed extra sensitive to all movement and noise and he wanted to stay sfe for as long as possible.

A branch snapped beside him and a young boy appeared, face terrified and unable to speak. This was definitely more Clara's area andnot for the last time he cursed his decision to come alone. The Doctor pulled him close as the alien moved with precision through the forest to where the boyhad been standing not minutes before. It seemed to lose interest and moved away in the opposite direction. He knew it would return but the Doctor allowed himself a sigh of relief.

"What did you think you were doing back there?" he asked the boy in a stern Scottish whisper.

"It's just...that...you dropped this...and I thought you might need it!" replied the boy trying to hold himself together. As he was talking he held up the sonic screwdeiver to the Doctor. The Doctor hadn't evennoticed it was gone but he was glad the boy had returned it. He would have been a goner quite quickly.

"Thank you...I really mean it this time...now with respect get out of here before that thing returns!" managed the Doctor before he heard the alien moving towards them once again.

This was it he had to make a run for it. If he didn't no amount of technology would save him. The TARDIS would offer him refuge and peace to think in a hurry. He glanced left and right and sprinted out of the forest as fast as he could. For his age he could still move spritly and he used it to his advantage. Within minutes the alien was behind him and gaining with every step. Ahead of him the village rose up from the valley andhis spotted his spaceship exactly where had left it. Some of the villagers were running in terror as he approached the outskirtsbut he didn't blame them in the slightest. He sneaked a glance in a window and found that the monster chasing him was less than five metres behind now! He wasn't going to make it back cleanly but he was going to give himself every chance he could. He pulled the screwdrivewr out of his pocket, picked a setting and blasted the monster behind. For a moment it was stunned and the Doctor gained a slight advantage but it didn't takelong for it to regain its bearing and begin the chase again. He made a mental note of the frequency as it might come in useful again.

He skidded around the final corner and came face to face with his mighty machine. He pulled out the key and had it in the lock as themonster appeared behind him. It took a swing at the Doctor and caught him on the forehead, leaving a rather nastly mark. He forced himself inside and shut the doors. He knew he was running out of time now that the monster had touched him but he needed help and fast. His vision blurred as he made his way to the console. Grasping at controls he set the co-ordinates to the only place he could guarentee help...Clara...

Groaning in pain he pulled himself upstairs to the bookcase. He was going to leave Clara a message as he felt the strenght drain outof him. She needed to know the danger he was in and how she could help. His mind was clouding as the TARDIS took flight and the last thing he remembered was clutching the chalk in his hand...


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor awoke with a start. His head was pounding and his vision was still blurry, but he was alive. The TARDIS protocols had kicked in and cured him of whatever poison he had been infected with. He had no recollection of how he had ended up slumped against bookcase but he knew itmust have been important.

Slowly and unsteadily he made his way down the steps once more and towards the central column. He felt asif he had just woken from a deep sleep. His mind was groggy and unfocused. That wouldn't do at all. He tried, literally, to shake it off. Mid way through his third shake he caught a glimpse of the TARDIS flight records onthe screen. The TARDIS had made the flight to Clara'sflat and had returned to this planet. This information seemed to shock him into actin and suddenly he found himself rushing around the room, gathering odds and ends which may prove helpful against the aliens he was fighting._ Wait Doctor...Clara...where is she? _The thought knocked him sideways. He, as usual, had presumed Clara was there somewhere waiting for instruction before presenting several amendments. He grunted in frustration and shouted for her, hoping in vain that she was around, but to no avail.

"Stupid Human Beings! You never stay in one place for long enough..." he said out loud, knowing nobody could hear.

He stared at the monitor and outside everything had seemed to have calmed down. This was worrying as there should be a terrifyingmonster terrorising the village. Placing everything he had gathered into his pockets he made his way to the doors, hoping he wasn't too late to save his impossible girl from a terrible fate.

"Hey Doctor over here!"came a hushed voice as he shut the doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor turned to see the young boy who had saved his sonic screwdriver earlier in the day. _Oh it'sthe kid...what's his name...Andrew...no...Anthony...no...come on Doctor...Clara might beinbig trouble..._

"Alex tell me quickly what happened?" the Doctor ased anxiously, worry ever growing for his friend. What came next did little to ease those fears. Alex stayed crouched behind the low brick wall and beckoned forthe Doctor to join him. Nodding the Doctorsatdown beside him uging him to be concise and fastasmore than Clara's life was at stake.

"I followed you back here even though you told me not to..." He glanced up worried that the Doctor would be angry but there was no sign of it on his face. Alex continued his narrative

"I saw you being hit by that..thing...the monster and remembered you said anyone who touched it would die! I tried to call out but I was too scared...I'm sorry!" There were tears welling up in the boys eyes and the Doctor could see how shaken he was by his intepretationof bravery. He gently placed a hand on Alex's shoulder trying to comfort him. He felt awkward, this wasn't his thing but it seemed to help Alex and he regained his composure.

"Anyway...you managed to get inside and then the Box it just disappeared...I thought you'd left us to die...then a few seconds later it reappeared and a girl came out. She looked around but the monster was waiting Doctor...there was nothingI could do...It was blocking her way and then it hit her with its tail..she fell right there and then...it took her Doctor...I'm sorry she's dead..." Alex trailed off and waited for a response from the man beside him. There was silence and Alex looked up once again. The Doctor looked defeated...he was the one who had told them about the poison in the tail..as long as no one touched it they would be safe but Clara didn't have time to react.

_Stupid Idiot Doctor...You didn't manage to warn her...she's gone and it's your fault...You better find that thing and get it out of this world or she will have died in vain!_

Suddenly the Doctor was standing up pulling the bits from the TARDIS out of his pockets. It didn't look like much to Alex but the Doctor simply stated:

"Oh these...these are what we're gonna use to fight and beat that monster out there Alex because I'm not losing her...not today!"

_Wait...what did you just say...not losing her...not dead then...come on brain..catch up...what are you not telling me?_

Alex was confused by the statement but he let it go...the Doctor was grieving his loss and he wasn't going to push him. Clara menat a lot to him that much was obvious. The way he talkedabout her earlier in the day showed that. His face lit up and seemed less stern when he spoke of their adventures together.

Alex had found the Doctor tresspassing in his garden earlier in the day asking questions about something ridiculous he had heard on the new but since then things had gotten ugly and he was glad that there was someone who seemed ok with the awful things that were happening. He had taken control of the situation as if he had done it countless times before. He had given orders to the towm and they had listen. The creature that now stalked them would have been victorious in a matter of hours had he not arrived when he had. Not for the last time Alex thanked his lucky stars for the Doctor.

Realising that Alex was still beside him the Doctor turned his head and spoke.

"You really should be at home you know. Your family will be worried and I do't want to be responsible if something bad happens to you..."

"Nice use of the word 'if' there Doctor...I think I'll stay!" Even Alex was shocked at his own words. Being with the Doctor changed him from a coward to someone who was capable of much more and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to find out what. The Doctor seemed to agree and Alex watched as he roughed together some sort of contraption out of the things from his pockets. Alex noted that the Doctor's pockets must be pretty big as the machine was quite bulky and full of strange objects.

It took another fifteen minutes of watching and sonicing and switching before the Doctor seemed happy. He held out the object for Alex to inspect and he was impressed by the finished product. He wasn't sure what it did but it looked like it could stop the creature at any rate. Now all they had to do was find it, try it out and save the town, possibly the planet...

As the two were admiring their work they didn't notice the shadow that had crept up on them. At precisely the same time they turned their heads and realised they were in a lot of trouble. They backed away slowly but were cornered by the TARDIS.

"When I say Run..Run...!"

**A/N: There we have it...I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Let me know and I'll keep it going!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor pushed the button of the sonic screwdriver,hoping it was on the right frequency from his earlier encounter with the deadly creature.

"Run Alex...I mean it..RUN!" yelled the Doctor as he struggled past the creature. He grabbed for Alex's hand and pulled him from harm's way. The boy was in danger and that seemed to encourage the Doctor forward. Glancing over his shoulder he, once again, saw the alien recover,but this time he had a plan. He raced straight towards the meeting hall, bursting through the doors.

"Doctor...wait...slow down..."came Alex's voice out of breath. The Doctor turned and for a second was filled with dread. There was a visible mark on his shoulder, blood pouring out.

_Stupid man...you got the kid involved...he's dying because of you...and Clara too...she gave her life for an old man in a box..._

"Doctor...Doctor...can you hear me? Are you alright?" Alex's voice was far away and he was worried. The Doctor had collapsed against the wall and wasn't responding. Had something happened? He hadn't noticed the gash on his own shoulder but as he reached down to the Doctor he realised what it must have looked like. The Doctor thought he had been hit by the creature. Alex was confused and had no idea why the man in front of him had reacted so strongly. Maybe he was thinking of his friend...He shook the Doctor again and after what seemed like hours, life returned to his ashen face.

"Alex...you're okay...but you were hit...how?" he managed after a few moments.

"No this cut is from the door when you decided to nearly take it off its hinges...just superficial, no permanment damage done. Now let's get you up and you can explain what the machine does." his voice was calm and reassuring but the Doctor checked him over with sonic to double check. Satisfied with the results the pair found a room unlocked upstairs which was safe for the time being. Gently the Doctor placed the machine down on the table in the middle of himself and Alex and stared at it.

"So...what does it do then?" asked Alex urgently, knowing the creature would be searching for them everywhere. They only had a matter of minutes before they needed to move again so he repeated the question a second time. The man in front of him looked older than he had before...his eyes were sad and seemed to be filled with stories but ones he would never share. He waved a hand, rubbed his eyes and was suddenly back in the real world.

"Ah yes Alex...the machine... This should cancel out the effects of the poison in the tail of the creature on anyone who is attacked from now on, as long as we reach them within three minutes. After that I can't guarentee anything but it's a start. I'm sorry" he added this last bit as Alex looked a little disappointed. Once again he wished Clara was here. She could've said something.

_Clara again...tut tut...running out of time to save here...there will be nothing any doctor can do...she was hit and three minutes is up...lost another one..._

Alex nodded at the Doctor and together they began to work out the logistics of their attempt. He could tell there was something else brewing in the Doctor's mind but he didn't question him, afraid he would become upset again. This girl must have been someone very close to him, a daughter...or granddaughter. Even though she was dead he was still fighting for her and nothing was going to stop him until the creature was gone!

Five minutes later, they were on the move, plans at the ready (the Doctor had insisted on 9 different strategies before leaving), screams could be heard from the villagers near the woods where he had spotted the creature already that day. Together they ran in the direction, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

As they reached their destination the creature seemed to have retreated back into hiding for now but there was a small crowd gathered around a motionless body on the ground. Pushing them aside, Alex and the Doctor moved towards the body holding the machine at the ready. It shot out a ray of light towards the young woman and after several heartstopping moments she began to regain consciousness. There were cheers of delight from the onlookers and relief spread across Alex's face. The Doctor seemed saddened, scanning the woman's face with those old eyes.

"Take her back to the meeting hall and for God's sake stay indoors...I don't want to have to use this machine again!"

Somehow Alex thought his accent made him sound even angrier than he was. He caught the Doctor's eye and he spoke

"You too Alex...you're not coming with me this time...danger has a habit of creeping up on me and I'm not losing you too!" he sounded defeated. Alex didn't think he'd ever seen so many different emotions in such a short space of time. Reluctantly he turned to follow the others but stopped suddenly...

"Wait..where are you going?" he asked watching the Doctor straighten up to his full height and brush himself down.

"I'm going to end this Alex...I'm going to find Clara and I'm going to save everyone on this planet!" With this he walked assertively towards the woods and disappered into the darkness beyond.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Thank you for the kind words...Until again...**


End file.
